Classes
These are the classes used in the game and that are available for you to play on. Vanguard' The Vanguard is a good class but hard to start off with but as you level up the Vanguard the more he will start to show real ability to own the battlefield. That is why the vanguard is known for its agility and accuracy but it’s also a pretty stealthy class it the skills allows you to Increase Rate of Fire and Accuracy. But if you get the skin the "Vanguard Elite" and the skill tree is 7/10 balanced out but the best weapon I would suggest are the Hyena and the Blackguard. Shot guns I would suggest the Tormentor since the accuracy on that gun is crazy good. Marksman' The Marksman is probably the most well balanced out class in Ballistic, its sniper skills are amazing (With the right skill set) And it does best with sniping and SMG!, It only has one skin which is the Zombie Skin, And it also has the ability to show the names of enemies when Sights used. It also has the ability to have extreme accuracy. This class is really good for Overhead and Nox Museum do to the Ability of showing your enemy names on screen. Wraith' The Wraith is also known for Sniping and LMG use but the best weapons to use with this class Sniper: Drone, Interdiction, Ironevil, Ironhand And LMG:Brute, Bulldozer, Hooligan. And it has the ability to do 4x scoping which is pretty much quick scoping. And this class is also known for the CRAZY Fire Rate and best used for Brute and Bulldozer in my Opinion. Brute Why? Because of its damage and recoil but mainly cause of its damage and accuracy and rate of fire. Bulldozer mainly for its Damage Not so good for its Accuracy but it has a nice Sight Tank' The Tank is a really good class for those players who are charging your base and camping because this class was meant to take hits! And uses LMGS and SMGS, so when you use this char I would suggest using LMGS instead of SMGS, and also this class only has like 1 Skin which is the "Tank Elite" and it also helps your speed and stamina. Berserker' The berserker is the best class for SMGS like the Maelstorm and the Buzzsaw but with shotguns it’s also nice like the Tormentor. And the stamina is also why this class is best. It has no skins (As of Now) but its really good for its Grenadier' The Grenadier is the Worst Class in my opinion but it’s good for those Shadows Katana Noobs and the benefit is the Kamikaze (Maybe) and the ability to increase the range of the explosion and also the ability to throw 2 Grenades at once. Shadow' The shadows is probably the most overused class in the game especially with the katana, But it’s also best for SMGS, I use the Buzzsaw (Golden Buzzsaw) and its stamina and speed is the pros of this class the cons is the Health. This class has 2 skins the Shadow Elite and Advanced Shadow. The two types of Katana at the moment are The Ninja ken, Shin obi, and Xian Category:Vanguard Category:Marksman Category:Tank Category:Wraith Category:Berserker Category:Grenadier Category:Shadow